Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle
Attacks * Fire Magic: Copied straight from Toriel, Asriel uses this attack exclusively during the intro phase, before "the true final battle" begins. * "Chaos Buster": Asriel summons a blaster and fires waves of bullets telegraphed by lasers, and finishes with a charged beam. Dodge by moving when he fires 3 lines or the beam, and remaining still when he fires 4 lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", is faster, lasts longer, and adds an explosion of star-bullets to the final charged beam. * "Chaos Saber": Asriel hovers just above the battlefield and swipes each half with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides and releasing deadly sparks. Dodge by staying directly beneath him. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer", is faster and deadlier. * "Shocker Breaker": Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small then large. The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after the small pattern, then finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right. * "Star Blazing": Massive stars rain onto the battlefield from above, exploding into rings of star-bullets when they touch its border, culminating with one extra-large star that releases three extra-dense bullet rings. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing", drops even more stars than before. * "Hyper Goner": Asriel's final attack. The battlefield expands to cover the whole screen, and a creepy goat-skull-face sucks in bullets and the protagonist's SOUL. Surviving this will leave the protagonist with 1 HP if they are hit by any of the bullets, and the HP they came in with if they aren't, and Asriel begins to use his full power. * Angel of Death: Asriel using his full power, however his only attack is launching large fireballs from the sides of the bullet board that deals large damage. The protagonist can only use Struggle until they are prompted to "SAVE". Strategy The protagonist is given two options in ACT: *Hope: The protagonist's damage intake is reduced, and they heal 1 HP. *Dream: Heals 3 HP, and gives the player a Last Dream, which heals 17 HP when consumed. It's impossible to damage Asriel; any attempt to FIGHT will result in a MISS. After enduring many of his attacks, Asriel eventually transforms into the Angel of Death. The protagonist is now only limited to ACTing, and all of its options have been replaced with Struggle which does nothing. After several turns of struggling, the protagonist realizes that they cannot reach their SAVE file and perhaps saving the game is impossible, but with the remainder of their power, they can save someone else. ACT then turns into SAVE, and the protagonist must set out to save their friends: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore. All appear as Lost Souls with Papyrus and Sans as well as Toriel and Asgore being fought together, and are saved by three turns of ACTing with them from friendship interactions. At the same time, each Lost Soul uses their own respective attacks and Soul Mode. Saving a character will fully heal the protagonist, as does trying to save a person that has already been saved. Similarly to Asriel, FIGHTing the Lost Souls is futile. After saving all six, the SAVE option has "Someone else": Asriel. Trying to refuse the protagonist's advances, Asriel first launches a massive wave of fireballs, but his second wave are fewer and less damaging (and don't hit the protagonist if they stay in the center). His attacks then turn into basic fire magic that deliberately avoid the protagonist's soul. He eventually launches a large unavoidable beam, but, determined to SAVE Asriel, the protagonist survives with 0.000000001 HP. Shortly afterward, Asriel loses the will to fight. It is impossible to receive a game over in this fight; if the protagonist's HP reaches 0, their soul shatters but repairs itself. The first time this occurs, text appears reading "But it refused." The protagonist then receives full health and the battle continues normally. Quotes * You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore. * After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything. * All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! * Then we can do everything ALL over again. * And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it. * And then you'll lose to me again. * And again. * And again!!! * Because you want a "happy ending." * Because you "love your friends." * Because you "never give up." * Isn't that delicious? Your "determination." The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall! * Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all! * ... even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...? Wow... you really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!! * Urah ha ha... Behold my TRUE power! * I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you... * Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life! * Ura ha ha... Still!? Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now! * Huh? What are you doing...? * Wh... what did you do...? * What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? * No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! * STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart! * ... ... ... Do you know why I'm doing this...? * Why I keep fighting to keep you around...? * I'm doing this... * Because you're special, ''.'' * You're the only one that understands me. * You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore. * ... No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, ''!'' * I care about you more than anybody else! * I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. * I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again... * So, please... STOP doing this... * AND JUST LET ME WIN!!! * STOP IT! * STOP IT NOW!!! * ... ''...'' * I'm so alone, ''...'' * I'm so afraid, ''...'' * , I... I... Flavor Text * Legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground. ''before "True final battle" * ''The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! ''after * ''It's the end. before "True finale battle" * Asriel charges/calls on/readies "name" Neutral * ''You think about why you're here now... You can feel the empty space in your inventory getting smaller and smaller! ''Dream * ''Your items fill up with dreams. #2+'' * You held on to your hopes... You reduced how much DAMAGE you'll take this turn! Hope * You kept holding on. DAMAGE reduced! #2+ * ASRIEL blocks the way! transformation * The whole world is ending. ''Neutral * ''Can't move your body. ''#1-4 * ''Can't move your body. Nothing happened. You struggle... Nothing happened. You tried to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened. You tried again to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened. Seems SAVING the game really is impossible. ... But... Maybe, with what little power you have... You can SAVE something else.#5 ** "SAVING over ASRIEL's file seems like the only way to defeat him..." "But having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it." #5 if the player has no save file * ''!?!? ''ACT button turns to SAVE button * ''You reached out to ASRIEL's SOUL and called out to your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they? ... Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..! ''Save * ''Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..! ''again * ''You feel something faintly/slightly/strongly resonating within ASRIEL. ''Saving * ''You call out to your friends with all your heart. From somewhere, you felt their support... ''someone who's already been saved * ''You feel your friends' SOULs resonating within ASRIEL! ''everyone has been saved * ''Strangely, as your friends remembered you... Something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger. It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved. But who...? ... Suddenly, you realize. You reach out and call their name. ''else * ... Category:Encounters